EDE Christmas Short
by The Elemental Dragon Emperor
Summary: Here is a short of a Christmas party in the stars, hope you like it Flamers will be ignored


I don't own any of the following games, movies or animes...Especially Naruto so lawyers back off

Demon / Inner Sakura Talking/_Thinking_

Speaking/_Thinking_

We find ourselves in the room of The Elemental Dragon Emperor or EDE for short but he seems he not here, were he is you ask well let find out.

We leave the atmosphere to the cold reaches of space to see a fleet of ships from Star Wars and The Stargate Universe with the super star ships there as well from Anubis's Cruiser from the Eclipse Super StarDestoyer they were surrounding the Death Star.

_(T.E.D.E Jukebox Records "Imperial March- Star Wars")_

We enter the Emperor of the Empire throne room as the chair of the Emperor was turn away from us and…

"SOMEONE TURN THAT DAMN MUSIC OFF!" said a voice

_(T.E.D.E Jukebox Records "Imperial March- Star Wars") Music Screech_

The Chair turns to reveal EDE himself. Let's have him speak for himself shall we.

"Sup everyone how you doing me well I'm fine sorry I haven't updated any of my stories but there is a time when one man must take one thing they really needs …a job someone play a festive song for this day DJ" I said

_(T.E.D.E Jukebox Records "DJ Lycan-Christmas Techno)_

"Well its good you came and all also you might ask "EDE were all this weapons of power come from" well (Music stop's) shut up and I can tell you (Music continues) well I went to different dimensions saw the villains and heroes have all these things blow up so I use the power of imagination and brought them back to our world and YOU MINION WHAT THE HELL DUDE"I yelled.

A Minion hit the Death ray controls and one of the ships blew up while he was putting up lights. "Opps sorry boss" said the Minion.

I sighed "Well at least no one was in there, anyway everyone's from game, animes, and movies so that cool to". I said

"We have the Vault Hunters from Borderland's here, Dude someone get Bloodwing away from the lights, The Bleach gang is here someone get Ichigo and Kenpachi way from each other I just got this place clean.

The COG's from Gears of War hey Marcus you and Anya get a room,

The Naruto Gan… Where Naruto" I ask

"He in the bathroom after drinking the eggnog" said Kiba. "Shit, ok that the reason I need to find a job" I said. "So hopefully I can get some stories in soon by then…oh there you are Naruto" I said with a grin.

The Camera pans to Naruto how looked a little better. "Hi EDE, hey what this leaf above me post to do and mean". Said Naruto. Everyone looked up at the mistletoe and I laugh as the girls from Naruto, some Bleach, and Borderlands (Lilith, Athena, and the woman who leaded the Crimson Lance) looked at Naruto in hunger.

Naruto gulped, "Why are they looking at me that way for" ask Naruto. I looked at him and said one word "Run".

"NARUTO!" yelled the girls as Naruto ran away from them. "Well that was fun well I hope you stay tune for more stories and…" "HELP!" "Don't interrupt me and take it like a man also the one's who is in charge of the Music tonight give it up for DJ CLAPTRAP and DJ GIR!

Everyone looked up and saw the two robot's dancing to the beat.

"Oh and I bought GIR from Zim for some weapons GIR, CLAPTRAP take it us home!" I yelled

_(T.E.D.E Jukebox Records "Mr. Fred-Feliz Navidad)_

Everyone started to dance and I look as Naruto was hanging on to a door as pairs of arms are trying to pull him in to a dark room. "EDE you have to help me please" cried Naruto. "Mmmm nope" I said as I kick him into the room. "YOU BASTERD…oh this is nice" said Naruto as I heard giggling in the room.

GIR did a scratching noise with the music and switch songs.

_(T.E.D.E Jukebox Records "Mr. Fred-Feliz Navidad ended)_

_(T.E.D.E Jukebox Records "Jose Feliciano- Feliz Navidad)_

Then a Minion turn on some lights as the Tree light up and the whole room shined with decoration everywhere. I looked around and looked at the camera as did everyone else.

"From everyone here we wish you all…." I push the Camera so it showed the Death Star then Christmas light that was warp around it making it look festive with big letters as everyone yelled "MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR" as the ship turn on lights as well as the letters on the Death Star said MERRY CHRISTMAS.

_(T.E.D.E Jukebox Records "Jose Feliciano- Feliz Navidad ended)_

Hope you review soon and Merry Christmas


End file.
